Dream
by StanleySt
Summary: Pada akhirnya, kamu tetap tidak datang kan, Sasuke-kun. Seberapa keraspun aku menunggumu/Jangan menangis, Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Aku mencitaimu/OOC/Typo/Oneshoot


**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**OOC/Typo/Ga Jelas**

.

.

Gadis itu meringkuk di sudut kamarnya, membatasi dirinya dengan dunia luar. Kemeja putih panjang kebesaran membungkus tubuh mungilnya. Rambut merah muda panjangnya digerai tanpa disisir meninggalkan kesan kusut dan tak terawat. Ruangan yang kecil itu juga tampak sangat kotor dengan barang-barang yang berserakan di sekitarnya. Mata gadis itu kosong seolah raganya telah ditinggal pergi oleh jiwanya. Kemudian gadis itu bangkit dari sudut kamar, mengikat rambutnya, mengambil buku note kecilnya menuliskan beberapa kata disana.

_Hari ini aku juga tidak menangis. Sepanjang hari aku memikirkan nya dan memikirkan kenangan indah kami. Saat dia memelukku dengan tubuh hangatnya. Saat dia mengusap airmataku saat aku menangis. Aku ingat semua kenangan itu. Aku mengingatnya. Apakah dia mengingatku juga?_

Setelah menulis beberapa kalimat, gadis itu mengganti pakaiannya dengan training berwarna hitam dengan kaos berwarna putih dan aket tebal berwarnah hijau army dengan rambut panjangnya yang diikat secara asal-asalan. Gadis itu melirik jam di dinding Apartemennya. Pukul 8 pm.

.

.

.

Sakura—gadis berambut merah muda panjang sedang berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan seorang pria berambut raven. Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang berjalan-jalan di malam natal padahal kenyataannya mereka hanyalah sepasang sahabat yang memang sudah dekat sejak kecil. Sasuke bertindak sebagai seorang kakak bagi Sakura yang sudah tidak punya siapa sejak kecil. Ayah nya sudah meninggal saat umurnya masih 3 tahun, ia tidak begitu ingat wajah ayahnya, karena saat itu ia masih belum tau apa apa. Ibu nya juga pergi meninggalkannya saat dia masih di kelas 5 Sekolah dasar. Saat itu dia menangis dan hanya ada Sasuke disampingnya. Dia berjanji pada Sakura akan selalu menemaninya dan menjaganya. Maka setiap Sakura memiliki masalah dengan orang lain, Sasukelah yang akan membelanya mati-matian.

"Kamu mau beli apa sih?" Tanya Sasuke setelah satu jam dia berkeliling toko-toko sekitar di cuaca sedingin ini namun tidak menemukan satupun barang yang dibutuhkan Sakura.

"Aku mau beli hadiah natal untuk Chouji-nii, Shikamaru-nii, Temari-nee, Hinata-chan, Ino-chan, Naruto-nii, Sai-nii, pokoknya semuanyaaa," Ujar Sakura semangat. Cuaca memang dingin meskipun salju belum turun. Sasuke menghela nafas tak sabaran. Pasalnya cuaca dingin sekali dan ramai, Sasuke memang tipe penyendiri yang tak begitu suka keramaian.

"Hatchiiii!" Sasuke melirik Sakura yang mengusap hidungnya. Dia membelai wajah gadis itu lembut. Wajah Sakura dingin, bisa saja Sakura terkena flu setelah pulang dari sini. Sasuke menarik Sakura lalu memeluknya hingga tubuh Sakura telah sepenuhnya berada di pelukan Sasuke.

"Kita berhenti dulu, apakah ini sudah hangat?" Sasuke membelai puncak kepala Sakura. Wajah gadis itu sepenuhnya memerah, entah kenapa tubuhnya dan hatinya terasa menghangat dengan debaran jantung yang berdetak kencang. Apa ini semua karna cinta? Sakura memang memiliki perasaan lebih kepada Sasuke, sebegitu seringnya mereka bersama bibit cinta sudah tumbuh di hati Sakura sejak lama. Cinta memang sebuah keajaiban. Cinta lah yang membuat tubuhnya dan hatinya menghangat.

Sakura menyamankan posisinya yang tengah didekap Sasuke, membalas memeluknya.

"Iya. Ini hangat. Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun."

.

.

.

Gadis berambut merah muda tersebut berjalan, tanpa alas kaki. Matanya menatap kosong orang-orang yang berada di sekelilingnya. Kakinya telah matirasa untuk merasakan dingin nya aspal di malam natal. Ornamen-ornamen natal tidak mampu menepis sepi di hatinya. Tatapan heran orang-orang disekitarnya juga ia hiraukan.

_Malam ini dingin. Akankah kamu memelukku dengan erat? Akankah kan menggandeng tanganku lagi dikeramaian, agar aku tak terpisah dengan kamu. Kenapa kamu lepaskan tanganku? Apa karena kamu tahu kalau aku mencintaimu? Apakah begitu? Aku berjanji akan menghapuskan rasa ini. Kamu dimana? Ayo pegang tanganku lagi. Ayo kita berjalan bersama lagi. Kembalilah… aku mohon._

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, ayo kita bertemu," Sakura menelpon Sasuke setelah dua minggu mereka tidak bertemu karena kesibukan Sasuke sebagai mahasiswa desain. Saat ini di kampusnya menggelar acara dan Sasukelah ditunjuk untuk membuat banner dan poster acara. Sakura pun tak pernah tahu kesibukan Sasuke sebagai mahasiswa. Sakura tidak pergi kuliah, dia mencoba bekerja sebagai pelayan di sebuah café dengan gaji yang lumayan. Harta yang ditinggalkan ibunya tidak benar-benar cukup untuk menghidupinya. Maka dari itu, Sakura memilih untuk bekerja dibandingkan kuliah.

"_Sakura, aku sedang sibuk. Lain kali. Maaf."_

Klik

Telepon dimatikan secara sepihak tetapi Sakura masih menggantungkan ponselnya ditelinganya. "Jangan terlalu banyak bekerja. Jangan lupa makan siang dan jangan lupa jaga kesehatanmu. Aku merindukanmu," Sakura melanjutkan kata-kata yang sejak awal menjadi tujuannya menelpon sahabatnya itu, meskipun Sasuke yang ada diseberang sudah tidak dapat mendengarkannya lagi.

Sasuke sudah sangat aneh belakangan ini, dia seperti menghindari Sakura. Saat Sakura menelponnya maka terkadang dari beberapa panggilan hanya sekali diangkat, sisanya Sasuke tidak mengangkatnya sama sekali. Di apartemen mereka yang bersebelahan, setiap kali Sakura mengetuknya pastilah tidak penah ada jawaban.

Jarak antara Sasuke dan Sakura seperti menjauh. Sasuke seperti memiliki dunia yang lain bersama orang-orang lain dan Sakura hanya sendirian.

Beberapa kali mereka datang terpisah saat teman-teman SMA mereka mengajak reunion dan pulang terpisah juga. Dimana ada Sasuke disitu ada Sakura seolah hilang. Yang ada hanyalah Sasuke yang baru, yang tidak begitu dekat dengannya. Sasuke adalah sahabatnya, sama seperti Ino dan Hinata, tapi Sasuke seperti orang yang tak mengenalnya.

Beberapa kali mereka bertengkar hebat yang akhirnya Sakura mengalah dan meminta maaf atau malah mereka tidak akan bertegur sapa selama beberapa hari. Yang sakura lakukan hanyalah menulisnya dalam sebuah diary kemudian merobek kertasnya dan membakarnya. Seolah harapan agar kejadian tersebuttidak terulang kembali.

"Apa benar kamu telah berubah, Sasuke-kun?"

.

.

.

Gadis berambut merah muda tersebut berjalan menuju sebuah jembatan besar dimana dibawahnya terdapat sungai dengan aliran air yang jernih. Jembatan tersebut memang sangatlah kecil. Dia mendudukkan dirinya bersandarkan jembatan tersebut. Memeluk lututnya dan menatapjalan raya. Padangannya masih sama, kosong seolah tak berjiwa. Jaket tebal nya menghalau dinginnya udara. Gadis itu sudah tak dapat merasakan rasa dingin yang sudah menggerogotinya sejak tadi.

Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit. Tidak ada bintang. Cuaca begitu mendung. Sebutir kapas putih turun dari langit. Salju.

Tangan gadis itu menengadah seolah ingin menangkap butiran salju yang sedang jatuh bebas ke tanah. Salju pertama di bulan desember di malam natal. _White Christmass_.

.

.

.

"_Kamu bisa keluar kan?"_ Tanya pemilik suara baritone yang beradadi seberang telepon. Kali pertama setelah empat bulan mereka merenggang. Sakura merasa senang, seolah cupid-cupid tengah menembakkan panah asmara padanya. Seolah kejadian empat bulan tersebut sudah hilang dan Sasuke telah kembali padanya. Malam ini malam natal, dan natal adalah sebuah keajaiban. Dan sekarang Sakura dapat merasakan keajaiban tersebut.

Setelah meng-iya kan ajakan Sasuke keluar, Sakura segera membersihkan dirinya. Dia memoleskan wajah cantiknya dengan makeup tipis yang membuat dirinya tampak semakin cantik. Memilih gaun yang pas di malam natal. Beberapa telah memenuhi tempat tidurnya. Pada akhirnya pilihannya jatuh pada dress cantik selutut berwarna merah muda dan dilapisi mantel berwarna merah. Dipilihnya tas yang sesuai dengan baju cantiknya. Sebuah sepatu cantik berwarna putih. Rambutnya telah dikeriting dan diikat setengah.

Sakura melirik jam nya, sudah tiga puluh menit dari waktu janjian. Sekarang sudah pukul 8.00 pm. Sakura mencoba bersabar menunggu Sasuke sambil tetap menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Sebuah kado natal kecil untuk Sasuke sudah ia siapkan di dalam tas nya.

Satu jam sudah total sakura menunggu dan Sasuke tak datang. Sakura melirik jam tangannya dan menoleh kesana-kemari melirik apakah motor pria tersebut sudah terlihat, namun nihil. Sasuke tak datangdan tak pernah akan datang.

.

.

.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu memeluk erat kembali kakinya. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lurutnya. Menghela nafas perlahan.

"Kenapa kamu nggak datang?" gadis itu bermonolog. Mengeluarkan suaranya setelah sejak tadi membisu.

"Aku sudah menunggumu. Kamu kenapa ingkar janji?"

"Aku… Aku mencintaimu. Maaf soal yang itu. Maaf aku sudah menganggap semua kasih sayangmu padaku secara berlebihan. Aku tidak pernah tahu tentang hatiku sendiri sehingga perasaan itu sudah tumbuh begitu besarnya. Maafkan aku."

Gadis itu meraih buku note kecilnya yang tersimpan dalam kantong jaketnya. Membaca halaman demi halaman kenangan indah nya dengan pemuda berambut raven, sahabatnya. Dimulai dari saat Sasuke berjanji akan menjaganya. Saat Sasuke membelanya saat SMP dulu, menemaninya ketika semua orang menghindari Sakura. Memeluk Sakura saat gadis itu kedinginan. Menggenggam tangan Sakura saat gadis itu sibuk berdesakkan dengan orang lain agar mereka tidak tepisah. Mengelus rambut panjang Sakura saat gadis itu melalukan hal yang baik.

_Suatu saat akan ada orang yang menjagamu lebih baik daripada aku. Aku juga mencintai kamu. Jadi kumohon tunggulah aku sebentar lagi hingga aku menjemput kamu._

_Uchiha Sasuke-kun mu_

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Bibirnya bergetar tak percaya. Sejak kapan ada tulisan itu di buku kecilnya? Sasuke tak pernah memegang bukunya. Perlahan matanya memburam karna airmata. Airmata semenjak setahun lalu belum pernah keluar.

.

"_Apakah anda bernama Haruno Sakura? Kami dari kepolisian distrik Konoha. Sepertinya hanya anda sanak saudara yang bisa kami hubungi. Kami menginformasikan jika saudara Uchiha mengalami kecelakaan di Jembatan distrik Konoha dan tewas di tempat. Anda bisa datang langsung ke Rumah Sakit XX karena jenazah sudah dalam perjalanan menuju Rumah Sakit."_

_Sakura berlari takperduli beberapa kali ia harus terjatuh berkali-kali karena sepatu heels nya yang tinggi. Tidak peduli dengan dandanan rambutnya yang sudah berantakan dan bajunya yang telah kotor. Tangannya bahkan sudah lecet dan lututnya sudah berdarah saat iaterjatuh untuk kesekian kalinya._

_Sakura berlari menuju disrik Konoha. Disana hanyalah beberapa polisi yang sedang menyelidiki tempat kejadian yang sudah diberi police line. Sakura memandangnya. Suara sirine mobil polisi serta beberapa riuh suara orang-orang yang menyaksikannya tak lagi terdengat di telinga Sakura._

'_Itu motor Sasuke-kun'_

_Sakura menatap sebuah truk dan motor gede Sasuke yang sudah ringsek di bagian depan serta beberapa ceceran darah. Sakura mendekat dan dengan nekat menerobos garis polisi. Kemudian kakinya terasa begitu lemas dan jatuh terduduk. Pada akhirnya ia ditopang oleh beberapa polisi, setelahnya Sakura tidak lagi mengingatnya._

'_Pada akhirnya, kamu tetap tidak datang kan, Sasuke-kun. Seberapa keraspun aku menunggumu.'_

.

"AAAAAA!" Sakura mencoba melepaskan beban di hatinya. Semua sesak yang menumpuk selama setahun ini setelah Sasuke meninggalkannya. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura memukul-mukul aspal, seolah itu hukuman untuknya.

Angin berhembus dan membalikkan kertas di buku kecil milik Sakura.

_Jangan menangis. Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Aku mencintaimu._

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja, Sasuke-kun? Apa saat itu kamu merasa sakit? Apa kamu kesepian?"Tanya Sakura dengan airmata yang mengalir deras. "Kamu kesepian kan? Kenapa kamu pergi?"

_I'm fine._

Sebuah benda menyilaukan penglihatan Sakura, tepat dimana Sasuke kecelakaan. Sakura mendekat dan menemukan sebuah kertas usang yang sudah lama namun tulisannya masih terbaca secara jelas serta sebuah cincin mungil bertahtakan berlian.

_Selamat Natal._

_Maafkan atas empat bulan yang begitu berat bagi kita. Aku telah menabung dengan bekerja begitu keras, siang dan malam. Aku tak cukup kaya untuk membelikanmu cincin indah dengan berlian mahal. Tapi aku ingin membelikan yang terbaik. Jaga baik-baik cincin itu. Didalamnya ada darah dan keringatku. Kalau kau menghilangkannya aku tidak akan berbicara padamu lagi._

_U.S_

Sakura terisak memegang memeluk cincin dan surat Sasuke yang ditulisnya setahun yang lalu. Melepaskan semuanya yang tertahan di hatinya setelah setahun ini ia tak bisa menangisi Sasuke. Maka dari itu inilah saatnya ia menangisi sahabatnya yang juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Bahkan mungkin, cinta Sasuke lebih besar dibandingkan dirinya

Sakura tak lagi merasa kedinginan, bukan karna mati rasa, tapi karena Sakura tahu Sasuke sedang memeluknya saat ini dan dia akan selalu bersamanya meskipun kini Sakura tak dapat melihatnya.

**THE END**

Idenya dapet pas gue mimpiin ini makanya gue kasih judul **DREAM** wkwkwk . Awalnya mimpi serem. Di mimpi gue si cowok (entah itu siapa) mati gara-gara dibunuh ha*tu (harus disensor). Terus si cewek sama temen temen nya si cowok (gue juga gatau itu siapa) manggil paranormal gitu buat manggil si arwah terus mereka berkomunikasikek misalkan "kalau lo ada disinitolong goyangin sesuatu" nanti arwah si cowok gerakin daun-daun di pohonan gitu, abis itu scene langsung ganti jadi si cewek dikamarnya diem aja gitu kan terus dia cerita curhat gitu sama paranormal perempuannya kalau ternyata diaitu suka sama cowok it uterus arwah si cowok nya nulis di buku kecil kayak buku hariannya si cewek itu kalau dia bakalan nemu orang bakalan jagain cewek itu sampe si cowoknya jemput dia (maksudnya si cewek mati) pokoknya sampe bagian "I'm Fine"itu mereka nulis nulisan dibuku. Eh cewek nya nangis kan dikasur eh arwah cowoknya meluk cewek itu tapi cewek itu gak tau.

Asal idenya sih gitu di mimpi gue, nggak tau kenapa awalnya mimpiin si Ha*tu eh jadi mewek-mewek gitu. Hahaha tapi dari scene terakhir mimpi gue itu gue jadi dapet ide buat bikin ini fic hahaha #paansih

Fanfic ini ga di cek dulu soalnya sibuk sih. Sibuk manggung, banyak job nyanyi #ditusuk sory kalau ada typo hahahahah

**[14/04/2015]**


End file.
